Fort Diego (Mission)
Fort Diego is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story While Buffalo Soldier was heading towards Brimstone, seeking to enlist the aid of the cavalry, Red Harlow and Shadow Wolf were escaping from the jail in the Bear Mountain Mine via separate paths. The two now meet up again after exiting the mine into the courtyard of Fort Diego. A Gatling Gun has them pinned down and Shadow Wolf plans to draw the gunner's fire while Red finds a way into the fort. Walkthrough Mission Objectives *Find a way out of the courtyard and into the fort. *Take out all enemies while working through the fort. *Attract Colonel Daren's attention. *Kill Colonel Daren. Mission Details A Shop screen is presented at the start of the mission with several items that are available for the first time (full details below). Among these is the shotgun known as The Lion. After exiting the Shop screen and choosing weapons for the level, a cutscene shows Shadow Wolf and Red pinned down by the Gatling gun. Shadow Wolf says he'll try to draw the enemies' fire and tells Red to find a way into the fort. As the player takes control of Red, he is in immediate danger, both from the Gatling gun and from a soldier in a balcony to the left. Other soldiers are all around the area and all of them will respawn a few times if killed. After taking out the soldier in the balcony, the player must climb the boxes under the balcony then jump and grab the edge of the balcony to enter the fort through the window. The soldier that was killed on the balcony will drop a Medicine which can help make up for any gunshots suffered during the climb. There is a hole in the floor on the far side of the room that the player must drop down. On the first floor, there are three enemies in the adjacent room. After dispatching them, proceed through the room and down the hallway that leads outside. Four more enemies are in the outside area that leads upwards towards an opening in the wall. Drop down through the opening. Continue working around towards the front of the fort, eliminating several waves of enemies along the way. At two points, obstructions will block the way, but with a convenient barrel of TNT in each that can be shot to clear a path. After reaching the front of the fort, a door to the courtyard will open up and a flight of stairs will lead up to the Gatling gun. Medicine is available at the base of the stairs. Two enemies are protecting the area where the gun is mounted and additional enemies will continue to respawn in the courtyard, some of whom will make their way up the stairs. Although the gun area is not well protected, the player can mount the Gatling gun for a short while in order to get Colonel Daren to appear. Alternately, if the player exits into the courtyard, Daren will appear after a certain number of enemies have been killed. A cutscene shows Colonel Daren leading Shadow Wolf. He throws Shadow Wolf to the ground, puts his foot on his back mortally injuring him, and says, "Revenge shall be mine!" The player can now attack Colonel Daren with the Gatling gun or other weapons. Since Daren attacks with a cannon mounted on his arm the Gatling gun is a dangerous place to be as it is hard to quickly escape. Going down the stairs will cause Daren to come towards the front of the fort and the player can fire at him from inside, ducking back behind the wall when a bright flash of light indicates that Daren is about to fire. Alternately, the player can move around the courtyard, keeping Daren at a distance and ducking behind walls when he fires his cannon. Daren is especially vulnerable to fire immediately after firing his cannon. Once Daren is killed, a cutscene plays showing Red approaching the dying Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf tells Red that he has done well, but that Diego still lives. A train whistle sounds, indicating that Diego is trying to escape. After Shadow Wolf dies, Red takes the warrior's knife and stabs it into Daren's chest, saying, "Our people now shall know of your courage, cousin." The mission then ends. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *Shadow Wolf dies (in the opening section). Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 70% * Damage Taken: 70% * Time: 9:00 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *None Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Colonel Daren - $700 *Increase Maximum: Health (Good rating) *Showdown character: Colonel Daren (Excellent rating) Shop The Shop interface at the start of the mission provides the following items for sale: *Bloody Rock *Dreamcatcher *Dynamite *Fillings *Gold Nugget *Keys *Large Barrel *Necklace *Ore Cart *Straw Pipe *The Lion *White Flag Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is performed in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to get a combo of at least $300. Successfully completing this objective and finishing the mission rewards the player with the "Bite the Bullet" cheat. Trivia *Shadow Wolf's death is mentioned in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal and his pages can be unlocked prior to this mission, serving as a spoiler. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver